


Comfort From the Storm

by FoxNote



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia(Game), Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Scary Games, Shirtless Sweden, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were alone in your home and Mother Nature decided it was a good time to mess with you.<br/>Cue the giant thunderstorm!<br/>But thankfully you have a thoughtful Swede to come to your rescue~ (and a scary game[sorta])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort From the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written Aug 31, 2012  
> Edited Feb 1, 2014 (just added in where there was a little hole)

It was late and there was a thunderstorm rolling in. You hated thunder and no one was around to comfort you. Currently, you were sitting in front of your television playing some video games, hoping that it would roll through quickly so you wouldn't have to worry about it too long. It seemed though, that mother nature wanted to screw with you tonight and made it the loudest storm you have ever heard, or so it seemed. The power had yet to go out, which you were thankful for. Curling up on the couch you gripped your controller tightly hoping to get lost in the game like you usually did.

That never happened. You glanced around, looking for something to do that would keep your mind off of this stupid storm. That was when you spotted your lap top. There was a game that 'good old Alfred' had bought for you at your last birthday. He had installed a game that he insisted on you playing, though you never had gotten around to it. It seemed like a good idea, seeing as you had nothing better to do in this empty house. So, you shut off your television and pulled out your lap top. As it loaded up you hugged your knees to your chest. 

A loud series of knocks caused you to scream and fall off the couch. You peeked over the back of the couch at the front door and could see the outline of a figure standing there. Who would be out in this rain banging on your front door? Making your way over to the door you stopped a moment. What if it was some murder or something? You shook your head, dispelling the idea. The person banged on the door again. Taking a deep breath you opened the door and looked up into the eyes of Berwald. He was drenched and trying to hide the fact that he was shivering madly. 

"Hey ____," he said simply.

Without replying, you pulled him inside and set him on the stairs before rushing up to your bathroom and bringing back a pile of towels. When you made it back down he was struggling to remove his jacket and other waterlogged attire. You aided him in removing his jacket and shirt, quickly wrapping a towel around his shoulders before you started staring at his chest. He looked way too hot to be human. After relieving him of almost all his clothing, you helped to dry him off. You chose to dry his hair while he took care of the rest. Once he was all dry you realized there was nothing in the house big enough for him to wear. He was much larger than your father so none of his stuff would fit. With a shrug, he said that it was alright, so long as you didn't mind. You didn't mind, no, not at all.

Then you realized something else. "Berwald… why are you h-" there was a crash of lightning before you finished your sentence and you curled up into a quivering ball.

Suddenly, there were strong arms wrapped around you. They picked you up and carried you to the couch. You were set in the Swedish man's lap and pressed up against his bare chest as he comforted you. There were a few more crashes and flashes but they didn't seem so scary anymore. With a sigh, you pulled away from him. The two of you made eye contact and held it for longer than need be. He was the first to glance away.

"Berwald… Why are you here?" You shivered at the next crash.

"Hn… You're fear of lightning and thunder."

"Huh?... I don't understand…"

"I… Mathias told me that you were afraid of lightning and thunder. I came over to make sure you were okay…"

Of course Mathias had told him. That stupid Dane really couldn't keep his mouth shut could he? Sure they were friends and you trusted him with your deepest fears, but to tell them to someone? Well, you didn't mind so much since it was Berwald, cause really… you liked him, you really liked him, but still, it just wasn't right. After this was all over, you were going to go and yell at Mathias, maybe hit him a couple times for good measure. The more pressing matter though, was the fact that he actually came to make sure you were alright. You really didn't think that he cared enough about you to come and visit in the middle of a storm. It made you feel all warm inside. 

A sound emanated from your lap top, signalling that the game was ready to be played. 'Amnesia' was scrawled across the screen. This game would help keep your mind off of things, but looking at the title you realized this might scare you even more. You really didn't like horror things. Neither did Alfred, you remembered. So why did he download a horror game onto your lap top if he hated them, then tell you to play it, and that it was good none the less.

"Why are you playing this game?"

"Alfred had it downloaded to my laptop so… I just thought, since I had nothing better to do, I would try it… It seems like a bad idea now…"

Berwald just shrugged and shifted so that you could play better. You reached forward and clicked into the game. The opening scene played through and you tried to ready yourself for whatever was to come. Just as the real game started, there was a very loud crack and the power went out. Your laptop was the only light now. This was really creepy. You started to walk through the game, collecting the lantern and walking through the rooms. Suddenly, a door blew open on a rouge breeze and you couldn't help but jump. A hand fell on your shoulder and you nearly screamed. You almost gave yourself whiplash looking over at whoever had touched you. When you saw Berwald, you mentally face-palmed. Of course it was him. He was here, comforting you. 

You gave him a weak smile before you continued playing. Berwald watched over your shoulder, making a noise when you missed something and had to go back. It was quiet in the game but it dragged you in, making you forget about the thunderstorm outside. A hand touched one of yours. Berwald appeared to be offering to play with you. With a small smile, you allowed him to operate the buttons while you worked the mouse. It seemed a lot easier this way. It wasn't long before you started to bore of the 'creepyness' of the game and started to notice the storm. The game seemed to sense this. So, just before you stopped playing something jumped up on the screen and started attacking you.

You screamed and curled up against Berwald, who had jumped lightly. He held you tight as you clung to his bare torso and watched as the character 'sadly' died. The storm seemed to have doubled in intensity now. You squeaked and clung to him as tightly as you could. His one hand reached over to the computer and shut it off. He then suddenly picked you up and carried you up the stairs to your bedroom. A blush painted your cheeks as he set you down in the bed and crawled in next to you. Having his bare chest right in front of you really made it hard to try and fall asleep, but it kept your mind off of the storm.

"_____, am I making you uncomfortable?"

You jumped. "N-no…" 

He grunted and pulled you closer. "Then get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

You almost squeaked but instead, you chose to snuggle close to him and fall asleep.

 

\-----------------Next Morning--------------------

 

You woke to the sun shining on your face and a cold bed. The night before was slow to come back to you. When it did, you felt your heart sink. Berwald had left after saying he would be here when you woke up… Maybe it was later in the day and he needed to go to work or was called home on urgent business? That's what you told yourself. That he wanted to stay but he couldn't. When you looked at your clock though, almost all hope of that theory being true was dashed. It was only 7:34am…

You tried to push your feelings of betrayal aside as you climbed out of bed and get ready for the day. After stripping yourself of the clothes you slept in and showering, you pulled on a pair of sweats and a sports bra. This was what you liked to wear around the house on weekends. It was comfortable and practical. You were brushing your hair as you headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. As you approached you realized that you could hear someone cooking and humming. You smelt bacon, eggs and pancakes. The voice sounded low and you thought for a moment it might be your father, but then… he wasn't supposed to be home for the next 4 days. He had taken your mother out for their tenth anniversary to the place they honeymooned. Not to mention, your father neither cooked, nor hummed. 

Cautiously you inched around the corner of the door into the kitchen. You froze where you stood. Berwald was in the kitchen cooking! He was only in his trousers so you had a nice view of his scarred back and toned muscles as he worked. You found yourself standing there and staring at him… but you couldn't look away. You just… kept staring. That is, until he turned around. He too stopped when he saw you and the two of you just stared for a moment. In unison you both looked away and apologized. An odd silence fell over the house. 

He was the first to break it. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Sorry… when I got up I didn't want to wake you so… I helped myself to the shower and your dryer… then I came out here and decided to cook something for breakfast… I hope that I'm not stepping out of line." He didn't look at you as he spoke. 

"No! No, not at all. You are welcome to anything here! Um… I'll go put on a shirt…" You remembered that you weren't wearing a shirt and started to walk out but his hand suddenly was around your wrist. 

"You… don't need to do that… Let's eat before it gets cold…"

"A-alright…" You turned around and sat at the island. 

The two of you were silent throughout the meal and after when you sat down in your living room. Berwald turned on the TV while you clicked on your laptop. You decided that you would try to play that game again. It was light out now and you had Berwald so… Maybe you wouldn't be so scared. So, you started to play you found that it didn't help. It wasn't long before the thing jumped out and killed you. At least you were expecting it and you didn't scream. Sitting back in the couch you sighed and watched the TV.

"____?"

"Yes Berwald."

"I love you."

"Hm… Wait! What?!" You jumped and looked at him. 

There was a light blush on his cheeks and he didn't look at you. You didn't know what to say. He had just… He just… 

"You… love me?" 

He nodded. "That's why… I came here…"

You just stared at him. He glanced around at every place but you until it seemed he couldn't take it and he kissed you. You froze. You didn't know how to react to this either. So, you let him kiss you. His lips felt soft… He wrapped his arms around your waist. He was warm… You shifted so that you could be closer to his warm and started to kiss him back. He almost seemed surprised because of a moment of hesitation. After that moment, he started kissing even more passionately. His tongue ran along your lips and you didn't hesitate to give him entrance. His tongue snaked into your mouth and his arms pulled you tight against him. You let him kiss you for a while longer before you had to pull away to take a breath. He pulled you back in and kept kissing you. You lost track of time while he kissed you. 

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

"BERWALD! WHERE ARE YOU?! TINO WANTS YOU HOME TO MAKE HIM BREAKFAST!"

Berwald pulled away from you and grumbled about killing Mathias and needing to take care of his 'wife' all the time because of his stupidity. After a few moments of grumbling he looked up at you and gave a sad smile. There didn't need to be anything said, you just pecked him on the lips and smiled, getting off his lap. He stood and pulled on all his clothing. He reached the door then leaned back into the living room. 

"Would you be willing to go out with me on Tuesday? We could go out for dinner after work…"

You turned and leaned over the back of the couch. "Sounds nice. I'll see you at 6."

He nodded and walked out. Once the door closed, you laid yourself out on the couch. "Wow…"


End file.
